A Forgiven Heart
by Astrial.Twilightsenpai
Summary: What if Izuku lost his mother when he got his quirk? He strives to become the strongest hero and protect the ones in need. Will he be able to complete his goal or fail along the way? Find out what happens.


**AN:** I**n this story Izuku still has the weapon transmutation quirk, but i tweaked it. His quirk allows him to send his heartbeat through his hands and body i call it Transmitic Pulse, and yes i know its not a word, but its the best i have right now. I'll say this in advance yes he will still get OFA, but it won't be like the manga or anime that's for sure. Also his hero costume will be a little like Natsu's tartaros arc with the skulls on it. He'll also get the Air force gauntlets early as well since he'll have better control over OFA. Welp that's all enjoy :) ps. Mama Inko sadly passes away when Izuku gets his quirk, but i'll make it up.**

"speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"All Might speech"**

_**"All Might thoughts"**_

_**"Special moves"**_

I do not own anything in this story, but it's plot.

* * *

A young boy with a mop of green hair was bouncing off the walls as he waited for his 4th birthday, but little did he know it'll change his life forever.

When Izuku finally turned 4 he was given All Might items like he asked for, but what he waited for most was his quirk. When that day came he remembered waking up feeling more calmer and energetic that usual, but that all came crashing down when he heard a loud thump outside of his room. When he opened his door he saw his mother Inko Midoryia laying on the ground not breathing. He ran up to her and checked to see if she was breathing, when he put his hand over her heart his blood ran cold. She had no pulse. He put his hands together and started pumping on her chest to see if her heart will gain a pulse, but when he put his hands on her chest his hands started sparking and sent the electricity from his hands into his mother. Seconds later he felt a faint pulse, he ran to get the phone and called the paramedics for help, when he made it back to her she had started breathing faintly. She open her nearly dead eyes and looked at he baby boy.

"I-Izuku, honey. M-Mommy's not going to make it...," she started off looking at her sons green eyes "Mommy's sick and she doesn't have long. I should have told you honey i really should have, but i couldn't bring myself to tell you. I have heart failure and i guess its finally caught up with me. I'm so so sorry my baby boy, i wanted to watch you grow and become a hero, but it looks like i have to watch over you instead of with you. I love you so much remember that and becom...e... a ...stro..." Inko said with her final breath as she closed her eyes and kept a smile on her face. Izuku's eyes widened as tears started falling from his eyes and he let out a loud scream holding his deceased mother in his arms. That was the last time his life was ever normal.

~3 years later~

Izuku had been moved to a orphanage, ever since his mothers death he hasn't smiled once. While living at the orphanage he learned to play the piano that the place had. Whenever he played he felt a sense of comfort so did everyone around him that listened to him play. One girl included she had long black hair pulled into a pony tail and had a eye patch over her left eye signaling that something happened to her.

"Um.. Hello.." the girl said walking next to the boy that was playing a cheerful tune.

"Hello." Izuku said back calmly

"What's your name?" the girl asked with a small smile on her face staring at Izuku

"Izuku." is all he said with a frown not looking at the girl

"No last name?" she asked with a confused tone

"No, i lost my mother 3 years ago and my father left us behind to live in america." he replied slightly tilting his head to look at her _"cute"_ he thought as he felt his cheeks slightly heat up looking at her.

"I'm sorry, i lost my parents as well. My name is Momo Yaoyourozu and i'm 6. How old are you Izuku?" she asked as she slightly got closer to him looking at his curly hair.

"I'm 7, and i'm sorry as well. Also, i know my tone is depressed, but i haven't felt happy or anything since my mother passed away, so i resort to playing the piano to wash away my pain." Izuku said as he lightly pressed the keys making a soft sound, then he felt his seat shift. When he looked to his right he saw Momo looking at him straight in the eyes with a saddened look on her face.

"It's okay i know that their still watching over me, but if you haven't felt the same since she passed away does that mean she meant a lot to you?" she asked with a worried look which made Izuku feel different.

"Yes, she was my sun and moon, i could tell her everything and she'd be right there to hold me when i needed her most. All of those memories flashed right before my eyes when i held her in my arms and cried knowing that she wasn't there anymore. A year ago i nearly killed myself," Izuku said as he showed her his arm full of scars and cuts that looked like they were done recently. He watched as she slid her fingers over the healed scars and watched as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Hey, whats wrong?" Izuku asked putting his hand on the side of her cheek and lifting her face to look at him. "Heroes don't cry, they grow stronger to protect the people important to them and the rest of the world" he said as he wiped her tears away.

"I kn-know, but i cou-couldn't save you from all that pain you suff-suffered from" she said slightly hiccuping. His eyes widened after she said that, he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. He wiped his left eye and noticed that he was crying, after coming to the realization he pulled Momo into a hug and held her till she stopped crying

When they both stopped crying Momo started acting better and was asking more question like about Izuku's quirk and how it works. He explained his quirk to her and she was gushing about how cool it was which only made Izuku snicker. Then both their eyes widened as they realized that he just laughed, then all hell broke loose and they both started laughing together. Later that night they had to shower and get ready for bed for school tomorrow.

They began started getting closer and closer till they both never left each others sides. The other kids thought they were dating and often teased them about it, but both of them were oblivious to each others feelings. Then 3 years had gone by and all the kids were growing and looking different including Izuku and Momo.

Izuku had a fit body sporting a 4 pack and muscles that beat the other kids. He was active and always played with the other kids, but he still never smiled. Momo had started developing a body that put teenage girls to shame. Her chest had started developing going from A cup all the way to C cup in less than a year. And that made kids try to mess with her, and every time a kid did try to mess with her Izuku would protect her. Some of the kids would get into fights with Izuku and often beat and cut him with anything they could get their hands on. The people at the orphanage didn't care that the kids fought with each other they thought it was "tough love" till one of the kids got a hold of a knife and slashed it down Izuku's right eye almost making him lose his eye entirely. That was when the fights were finally stopped, but when it happened Izuku never cried or moved he had an emotionless look on his face till Momo dragged him away and cleaned the wound and stitched it together. Momo had finally took her eye patch off and showed the scar that she had on her eye. The one Izuku had matched her's for some reason and he never knew why. After he was patched up he decided to start training harder and harder, and every time he trained he worried Momo more and more. She hate seeing him not caring about himself, but she made a promise that she would heal his broken heart, but that promise never came.

1 year after he almost lost his eye, someone came in. It was an older women with black hair and blue eyes. This made Momo worried as she saw the women look at Izuku while he was playing the piano. She pointed at him and the women up front handed her papers and Momo's blood ran cold, she knew that he was finally getting adopted she was happy, but she was also scared. He was leaving her and he nor she could stop it from happening.

After that day he was told to pack whatever he wanted and say goodbye to his friends. He didn't say a single thing to the other kids all he did was talk to Momo, he didn't want to leave her behind, but he couldn't stop it. Before he left he was stopped by Momo she was holding something in her hands.

"I-I'll mis-miss you Zuku *sniff* s-so i made this for y-you" she stuttered out in between sobs, she was holding a necklace that had a small M on it standing for her first initial. He slowly walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, while he was hugging her he felt her arms wrap around his neck and put the necklace on him, but her hands came down and grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer to her face and gave him a peck on the lips making his eyes widen. She was blushing so hard that you could have seen steam coming out of her ears. "I-I...I Love you... Izuku, so much" is all she said before she was pulled into another hug and he kissed her, but this kiss wasn't quick it was slow, but showed her all of his love. She had tears of joy rolling down her face at this point. "Me too Momo" he said with a small smile. He hugged her one last time and had to go. He walked out to his new mothers car and drove off.

The women that adopted him was none other than the pro hero Midnight or by her real name Nemuri Kayama. When he stepped foot into his new home he was greeted by two males. One had long black hair a big scarf and had bags under his eyes. The other one had long blonde hair that was standing straight up it looked almost unrealistic he also wore glasses and was very Very loud.

"Now Izuku this is Shouta Aizawa and Yamada Hizashi, you two this is my son Izuku Kayama treat him well." Nemuri said with a small smile as she looked at the two pro heroes shocked faces

"What the hell Nemuri, i thought you said you were going out to get a dog, not a son." Shouta said with a tired tone as he looked worse than he sounded.

"What's that supposed to mean old man.." Izuku said bluntly looking at Shouta with bored look.

"What did you call me brat.." shouta replied as he got up and started walking towards Izuku

"You heard me. Did you expect me to walk in and say woof, woof, i'm a dog. If you did you dumber that you look." Izuku said back with a dark tone in his voice, but before he could do anything he received a pop on the top of his head.

"Now listen here, i know you lost your mother and can't see your friend now, but i expect you to respect your elders" Nemuri said with a motherly tone in her voice slightly making Izuku shake, but didn't care at the moment

"Whatever, do what you want i didn't even ask for this. I'd rather be 6 feet under instead of here." Izuku said as he walked off and saw that Nemuri had a piano in her home.

"You want me to beat you some more? I've already got you therapy set up and you will be going for you greater good and don't touch what doesn't belong to you." she said with a more sterner tone trying to get him to listen, but was only talking to a brick wall.

"This is my home now, and you already saw me playing at the orphanage so try and stop me." Izuku said started playing notes then started playing a whole song to let out his frustration.

"What made you act like this Izuku? Be honest with me i didn't adopt you just to say i did. I personally knew your mother before she had you." Nemuri said with a softer tone, but as soon as she said this Izuku turned his head and stared right at her.

"So what you adopted me because you feel sympathetic for her. Are you trying to replace her to make me change. That's not going to *hic* happen. You di-didn't know her li-like i did *hic*" Izuku said struggling not to cry, but was failing. "Why did you want a *hic* emotionless brat like me?" he asked still trying not to cry.

"Because i watched you grow, even thought i wasn't there everyday i watched you grow from the young cheerful boy i held when he was born. Now he's gone and been replaced by a broken soul that needs love in his life. Please Izuku let me make up for the time that Inko hasn't been here it may not be the same, but i'll show you what you needed most" Nemuri said as she opened her arms waiting for Izuku to hug her. He never walked to her her open arms, he ran into her open arms and started sobbing.

"T-Thank yo-you...m-m-mom..." Izuku trailed off as he felt tired. The reason he felt tired was because Nemuri let some of her quirk out calming him down and letting him rest.

After she laid him down in her bed for the time being she walked back to where the other two pros were. "He called me mom" Nemuri said with a small smile on her face.

"What happened to his mother?" Yamada asked trying to keep his voice low.

"She passed away with heart failure, but from the report she had stopped breathing once before her final breath. Izuku's quirk brought her pulse back, but it was too late for her.

"What's his quirk?" Shouta asked with a gruff voice

"He calls it Transmitic pulse, that's not even a word, but it fits the description of his quirk. He can channel the beat of heart and increase and decrease his pulse, but not only that he can send his pulse through his hands and shock someone like a taser or like defibrillators like he used on his mother, but was less lethal. That's not all, he can also send his pulse through his body and increase his body's muscle rate and increase his speed, hell he can even increase his senses with it. He's got a very dangerous and supportive quirk, but i want hims to be a hero." Nemuri said making Shouta think to himself for a second.

"Do you know if he can send it through items and increase the damage or attack?" Shouta asked

"Surprisingly he made this without being caught while he lived at the orphanage. The piano there would always pop strings apparently" Nemuri said as she held up a set of gloves that were black with little notches on the knuckles and had strings through out the entire gloves.(prototype of his air force gloves) The kids at the orphanage would often try to pick on a girl there and Izuku protected her everytime. He made these to send his quirk through their body without harming them. It would only make the kids he fought black out, but the fights stopped after a kid got a hold of a knife and almost took his right eye." She said with a hint of anger in her voice after hearing that he almost lost his eye. "There was a book there as well it looked like he had a plan for his weapon besides these gloves." She added handing Shouta the book that had a page full of drawings and details.

"So if made correctly he can send his pulse or as he calls it in this his semblance. So he's gonna be a lot like snipe interesting designs for the shotgun and ax transformation. The gloves are even here, but they look more advance and in more detail than those. This kid has a lot of talent and knows a lot about his quirk if he already has a plan this early. Hey Nemuri let me teach this kid how to use a staff for a while and snipe can teach him about the shotgun part." Shouta said with a small smile on his face

"Wow, i'm not used to you being this serious about a kid. I'll let you and snipe teach him, but let him go to therapy for a month or two, he needs it right now. After that he's in both of your hands. Honestly i'm putting him up for recommendation since his quirk can benefit others and even help Recovery girl, make sure he learns from her as well.

"What about school?" Yamada asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, i figured Nedzu would let him learn in our classes since we all teach core subjects as well as hero stuff, i figured he could learn everything there.

~1 years later~

"All right class we have a new student joining us today~" Midnight said with a slur in her voice making the class excited to see the new student, but when the student came in they were all confused.

"Good morning, my name is Izuku Kayama, and before any of you ask. Yes i'm younger than you all, but this was my mothers plan and the principles plan not mine" Izuku said while pointing his thumb at his mom

"Heyyyyy! You spoiled what i was gonna tell them. Zuku you need to learn manners." she said making all the students in the class eyes widen.

"Manners? This coming from the R rated hero. I normally am the one to clean up you messes." Izuku said with a small smile

"Oh, bite me you little brat" she said back with a smile.

The entire class sweat dropped as Mother and son held a common conversation in the middle of class. That was until one student with blue hair raised her hand.

"Yes Hado?" Midnight said as the classes attention went on her

"I have two questions. First. is her really your son? I mean he has the same hair color as you, but has one green eye and one red one. Two. Can he sit next to me Mirio and Tamaki?" she asked

"1. no he's not blood related to me, he adopted his mother was real close with me before she passed away. 2. you sure you want him to sit next to the big three?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"YES! I wanna know about his quirk and his combat abilities" Mirio said with a big smile on his face which Hado shook her head in agreement.

"That's good then, i was planing on taking you all to ground gamma for some sparing Izuku will be up against you three. Also, fair warning don't let your guards down against him hes got quick thinking and a strong quirk. Hes making it into U.A. with recommendation after all, but all of you be ready for hell." Nemuri said with a small smile oh her face that made the entire class shake besides the big three.

-ground gamma-

When everyone had changed into their hero costumes, Izuku stuck out not because of his height, but because the hero costume he wore. It was a black button up short sleeved shirt that had white skulls that went from the shoulders down to his elbows, then from the shoulders down went down in a straight line. The collar went all the to his neck and wrapped around it. It had white accents flow all the way down his chest and ended at his waist. The back of the shirt had a big skull in the middle of it with X marks for eyes. His pants were held up by a white belt and from the waist down had white accents go down to his knees where there was whites skulls on either of his knees. His boots where white with steel soles covering from the toe to the heel. (Basically Natsu's tartaros costume with white Bakugou boots.) On his hands were a pair of white and black gloves that had notches on each of the knuckles (His air force gauntlets) And on his back was a shotgun that was black and white.

Everyone stared at him with awe as he started stretching and smiled. "I'M ALL CHARGE UP!" Izuku said with as grin as everyone else got prepared for their sparing matches.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of a new story i still don't have any beta readers at the moment when i do i will redo this chapter, but till then enjoy :)


End file.
